Things that go bump in the night
by PixieDust291
Summary: How did a routine check for monsters turn into an erotic one night stand? Yugi had no clue, but with the way the demon prince was making him feel. He was not about to complain.


**WARNING!** This fanfic contains explicit sex of a dark fantasy erotic homosexual nature (Blindshipping), with tentacles and cute animalistic demon features. Consider yourself warned!

**Things that go bump in the night**

By Pixiedust291

_Inspired from the drawing by Iprie,_

_and requested by Crazy-Queen-of-Games-In-Secret and DragonGirl9897x2_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_You can not run_

_And you can not hide_

_Yeah, you gotta face it baby_

_Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_

Yugi stared fixedly at his computer screen. Outside he could hear the fake screams and the frightened yet delighted cries of children. He ignored the joyous fun that was going on just outside his window. Halloween was usually a fun time for him. He enjoyed dressing up in costume and giving candy out to all the children. Unfortunately this year he had a term paper due the day after Halloween. He had tried, in vain, to get it done early but the research had proved hard to obtain. So thus he was stuck in his room typing away into the wee hours of the night. He allowed himself a fleeting glance up at the sky and the full red moon that hung there. From downstairs he heard his cousin, Yuma, scream blood murder for what had to be the fourth time that night. Yugi groaned as he got up and went to his door. Usually whenever Yuma was dropped off at their house for babysitting his grandfather would entertain the kid until his parents came back. Tonight, however, his grandfather was attending a Halloween party. Thus Yuma and Yugi were the only ones home. Yugi had already found out earlier that day how hard it was to entertain and talk with a six year old.

He left his room, walked downstairs to the guest bedroom and opened the door. He flicked on the light with his index finger and found Yuma buried in the covers trembling and crying. "Yuma." Yugi said in a bored tone as he walked over and lifted the cover to look at the boy.

Yuma stared up at him through tear filled burgundy eyes. "Yugi." He whimpered in a pitiful voice.

"Yuma why are you under the covers?"

"I saw it!" Yuma practically whaled "I saw the monster. It opened the closet door and was coming toward me!"

Yugi sighed and put his head in his hands "Yuma, we have been over this. There are so such things as monsters."

"Yes there are!" Yuma protested. "Why else would there be so many scary movies? Or that phrase 'Things that go bump in the night'!"

"Yuma those are just things that adults make up to make children behave, or to cause their own adrenalin to rise and give them a momentary high. I should know, the paper you are keeping me from finishing is all about this stuff. How fear and terror has been passed down and transcended through the ages." He picked up Yuma and laid him back down in the bed on his back. He then put the cover over him and tucked him in "Now you need to get some sleep. It is already passed your bedtime and if your grandmother finds out you are still awake she's going to beat me."

Yuma continued to stare at the closed closet door. "It shut itself."

"What did?"

"The closet." He gulped "It opened and I saw it and then when it heard you it closed the door."

"The monster is afraid of **me**?" Yugi had to laugh "Yuma have you seen how tall I am? Intimidating is not how people usually describe me." He turned to walk away but Yuma grabbed the back of his shirt. Yugi looked over his shoulder.

"Please," the boy sniveled "Just scare it away from the closet and I'll be safe."

His pleading face and tear stained cheeks were too adorable. Yugi smiled calmly as he nodded. On his way around the bed he turned off the light and went to the closet. If he didn't turn it off Yuma would only complain that he should do it and then check the door again. Grasping the knob to the closet he turned it and opened it wide. It took his eyes a second to adjust to the darkness but when they did a pile of old clothes and a vacuum cleaner was all he could see. He looked over his shoulder at Yuma. "See, no monster in here." Yuma stared at him and then looked around him. In a flash the boy's face went from worried curiosity to outright terror. His eyes went wide as his body started to shake.

Frowning Yugi turned back to the closet. In the darkness two red jewel-like eyes watched him. A low growl that almost sounded like a chuckle sent shivers of ice down Yugi's spine. Before he knew what happened something invisible to his eyes wrapped around his right foot and pulled it out from under him. He fell to the ground with a loud crash and he screamed as he was roughly dragged forward. He tried to grasp onto anything but all his fingers touched and scraped against was carpet. He felt himself fall over a ledge and then watched as he descended downward into a never ending pit of darkness.

Any screams that tore themselves from his lips did not reach his ears. To him the world around him was deathly silent. A portal of blue light opened up beneath him and Yugi fell through it. As soon as his body left the portal he was flipped upside down and then hung there, suspended in mid air. The upside down world that met his gaze left him speechless. Islands floated as if on air and dark shapes morphed and twisted all around. Yellow eyes stared down at him from leafless trees. He heard a loud screech to his right. Turning he saw a decomposing jawless creature with bulging eyes coming toward him. The creature stumbled on all fours and it wheezed for breath, blood spewing copious amounts onto the black and purple grass beneath its feet. The creature was already terrifying but seeing it upside down only increased Yugi fear more. The closer it came the more pungent its horrid smelling stench accosted Yugi's nose. He covered his mouth to keep from vomiting.

"Away!" A loud and deep voice yelled from behind him, nearly startling Yugi to the point of urinating his pants. The creature flinched as if it had been struck and inched away before turning and running as if in fright. Yugi gulped. If something like that was scared, Yugi knew he should be petrified. His body jerked and then moved backward through the air before it was turned to face the one who held it in suspension.

A relatively human looking face stared down at Yugi with obvious curiosity and amusement. The stranger had dark tanned skin and dangerous crimson colored eyes that, upon closer inspection, had slits as a pupil. Atop his head were two spiral horns, like a ram. His clothes were the darkest black leather with black fur as an accent. The black vest he wore had a solid gold loop at the collar that shimmered in the moonlight. The arm braces he wore were decorated with intricate interwoven symbols that resembled crescent moons and flames. The same haunting artistic pattern could be seen following the length of his pants from knee to foot. Or rather, they were not so much feet as they were hooves.

His beauty and demonic appearance both excited and scared Yugi. What was this man? And on another matter, where the fuck was he! "Um... Hello." Yugi said meekly. The demon raised a brow at that.

"Hello? Funny, usually people start by begging me to not eat them." He chuckled. The sound of it was like music, dark and melodic, to his ears. It reminded Yugi of the orchestral piano music they used in movies for when people walked down a dark and ominous forest. Yugi looked up, trying to see how the stranger was holding him in mid air without his hands. A translucent tentacle looking appendage shimmered in the moonlight, revealing itself. Invisible...tentacles? Was he one of those Japanese tentacle monsters? Yugi looked back to the demon; he certainly didn't resemble any of the ones Yugi knew of. He couldn't even see where the tentacles were apparently attached to their host.

"Um, could you please tell me where I am?" He tried to be as polite as possible, hoping he would not accidentally anger the man that currently held him over the side of a floating island. If he released his hold Yugi would fall to his very painful and probably bloody death.

"You are in the nightmare realm little human, where predators like me feed on the delicious fear of children." He gave Yugi a quick once over "You are much older then my usual pray, though you don't look it. How old are you?"

Yugi laughed nervously "I'm nineteen."

"Nineteen." The demon repeated his words with a low purr like sound. Another tentacle wrapped around Yugi's wrists, binding them together, and then flipped him right side up. Yugi's mind reeled with the sudden correction and for a moment he felt as if he were going to be sick. The demon's slender tanned hand grabbed Yugi's shirt and tore it from his chest. The fabric ripped to peaces and Yugi gasped at the sheer force the demon used. Against his will his body began to tremble. A smooth finger traced from his collar bone then down to the waistband of his pajama bottoms. "Hm, you are of sexual maturity." His gaze was purely sinful as he looked Yugi straight in the eye.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Yugi's words were lost on an abrupt shriek and then a long moan as the demon slipped his hand into Yugi's pants and fondled the erection hidden within.

"Someone is excited by a little fear." The demon chuckled again "I'll make you a deal little human. Please me, and I'll take you back to your world."

"Please you?" Yugi parroted. He would have asked what the demon meant, if it had not been completely obvious. "And if I refuse?"

"I would not recommend that, little one. For you see, any human that comes here that is not a child is to be fed to the creature you saw earlier." Yugi gulped down the hard lump that formed in his throat. "And believe me, they are not merciful."

"What if I can't please you?"

The demon shrugged "Then I'll toss you to the creatures." How reassuring. Yugi mentally panicked. He looked downwards at the never ending drop and then back at the demon. He didn't really have a choice, but how was he supposed to pleasure a demon when he had never even had sex himself?

"Ok." Yugi whispered. He expected the demon to then set him down. Instead the man grinned and then began to float in the air himself. A tentacle wrapped around Yugi's waist and the one binding his hands released him. Another tentacle slithered its way downward and unzipped the fly of the demon's leather pants. Yugi could not help it as his eyes immediately focused on the demon's erection. The proud and long length of it curved upward to touch just above his bellybutton. At least he had human sexual anatomy. The demon walked forward on the air and came to stand before Yugi, his smile patient. Yugi stared at the erection that was mere inches from his face. "Um... can I ask your name first?" he blushed.

The demon titled his head to one side "My name?"

"Well," he coughed "shouldn't I know your name before we have sex?"

The demon seemed to find his request superfluous until a thought occurred to him "I suppose I will want you screaming out my name when I fill you with my seed. Very well. My name is Atem, Prince of the Nightmare Realm."

Yugi's eyes widened "Prince?" he repeated stupidly.

Atem nodded. His left hand reached forward to grip the back of Yugi's neck and pull his head forward until his lips touched the column of his sex "Now I would start little one, before I change my mind." He continued to smile, but the darkness within his gaze challenged Yugi to defy him.

Yugi breathed in a strangled breath and focused his eyes and attention of the penis currently pressed against his lips. Working his mouth to produce a lot of saliva he took the tip into his mouth and sucked. He then moved his lips down the length and used his tongue to lick upward. Yugi looked upwards to find the prince staring at him. His panic rose so high he could almost taste it in his throat. He tried to calm himself. Everything was going to be fine as long as Atem didn't suspect that something was up. Yugi mentally tried to think of all the things he knew or had heard about giving someone head. He had heard from a girl that you have to lick it a lot and to be sure to watch your teeth. He engulfed the tip in his mouth and risked a glance upward again. With everything he was doing it must be feeling great.

Instead of seeing an erotic expression on the prince's face... he saw one of boredom. Yugi's mind screamed at him to do something, anything! In his state of panic he quickly lashed his tongue over the head. Atem's expression changed for a second, as if he had been startled by the sudden flick. Yugi blinked. Had the tongue been a good thing? Experimentally he slowly slid his tongue over the slit and then swirled it around the head. Atem's eyes fluttered closed as he moaned. Yugi grinned. So the tongue had been good! He wondered... if he sucked while also using his tongue- closing his own eyes Yugi continually moved his tongue all over Atem's sex, all the while varying his suction. He groaned at the feel and taste of the man in his mouth. How long had he dreamed of doing just this? True in his dreams he had been doing this with a normal man and not a demon prince, but when life gives you lemons you make lemonade. Between his dangling legs his own erection jerked and leaked precum. Yugi took the entire tip into his mouth and then gradually relaxed his throat as he attempted to go down the entire length.

Atem made a sound of satisfaction "Very good, little one. You have me going now." His words only spurred Yugi's need to please and his own arousal higher. He quickened the speed of which he sucked and brought his hands to hold and pump the base. All of the sudden Atem's hands gripped his head. One at the back taking hold of his hair and the other cupped his cheek. Without warning the man thrust deep into Yugi's mouth. Yugi's eyes widened in momentary shock then he desperately tried to calm his body as the prince fucked his mouth with fast hard strokes. "That face you're making is quite sexy, little one. So flushed and aroused. It's almost as if this is your first time." At his words Yugi's eyes closed and his throat clamped down. Atem sucked in a raged breath as his legs shivered. Fluid washed over his tongue that was as thick as yogurt and tasted like... white chocolate?

Yugi tore his head away and coughed, some of the release dripping down his chin. After regaining his breath he stared at the prince's still erect penis and the drops of cum still leaking out of the slit. Had he really tasted like white chocolate? He moved forward and took a tentative lick. Dear god he did! Yugi's face was pushed upward as Atem leaned down and licked his own essence off Yugi's chin. "So you are a virgin?" Atem purred. Yugi gulped and blushed. After a second he nodded. "Hm, for a virgin human to make me cum so quickly..." he trailed off as if in thought "Such a raw talent should be rewarded." The prince snapped his fingers and two bottles appeared out of nowhere, one pink and the other purple. He grasped the purple bottle and handed it to Yugi. Yugi rolled it over in his hands, examining it. Etched in the crystal glass looked to be some sort of musical note and heart pattern. How odd. There was a tag held in by the stopper that read 'Drink me'.

"What is this?"

"It's something that will make your first time a memorable one."

Yugi wanted to argue that his first that was already memorable, but to throw the prince's gesture back in his face would not be in Yugi's best interest. Unplugging the stopper he sniffed the contents and felt a zing of electricity go down his spine. Pushing his worries aside he gulped down the contents.

To him, it felt like his body was trying to inveterate itself. The bottle fell from his hands as they went to clutch his chest. Pain clawed through him with vicious intensity. It felt as if his bones were elongating. He could feel the marrow dissolve and then reform new catacombs within. His muscles bugled and then smoothed into long slender ribbons. Before his eyes the world turned multiple colors. It looked to him as if a white mist was cloaking him. He breathed in a strangled inhale, the air feeling freezing cold to his lungs. He lost all track of time as his body continued to spasm and writhe. There was only agony as he lost consciousness.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Someone was moaning like a cat in heat. He could feel something wrapped around and stroking his erection and he could also feel sharp teeth nipping and sucking on the back of his neck. A warm solid mass was behind him. The scent of musk and male arousal was pungent in the air. Yugi moved his legs wider apart to give the hand more access. "My, you are a sensual creature." Was he? Who was that speaking? His eyes fluttered open and he snapped fully awake when he saw the night sky directly above him. He looked over his side at the endless drop below. Yelping he rolled over and wrapped himself around the man holding him. He turned his head and came face to face with the prince. His lips were less than an inch away from Yugi's. The sweet and alluring scent wrapped around Yugi like a blanket. He felt his mind grow foggy and his body become considerably hot.

What was going on with him? All he could think about was pleasuring the man in front of him in any way possible, he didn't even care how. He wanted, no needed, the prince's pleasure as much as his own. He wanted to hear him scream. He wanted to be filled by him, taken by him. Something soft and malleable stroked over his buttocks. Yugi turned his head to graze over his shoulder. One of the translucent tentacles was kneading his right check. Yugi groaned as he watched the appendage contort into several different angles, each one brining pleasure despite the shorts he wore. Wait, shorts? The tip of the tentacle traced the crease of his bottom through the shorts causing Yugi's lower half to jerk involuntarily. A long white tail with a colorful wave of rainbow fur at the tip lifted high in the air. Yugi's eyes blinked. What the hell was that?

Pushing himself up he continued to watch the flicking tail in utter fascination. It was so pretty. The rainbow hues were a nice complementary array to the pure white fur of the rest of the tail. His eyes followed the tail to its base of origin, and his eyes went wide when he saw it was his own posterior. He grabbed the tail and gave it a hard yank, then immediately wished he hadn't. Tears came to his eyes. Yup, it was real. Atem moved the leg that Yugi was straddling, causing the boy to look down. Two white furred hooves dangled downward next to Atem's black furred gold ones. Hooves! Yugi leaned back to look down his abdomen. He was dressed in much the same looking outfit as Atem but his was all white leather. Shimmering ribbons that changed color depending on the angle of light crisscrossed along the sides of his sleeveless shirt, giving it a short of corset looking appearance. The high collar of the shirt had a single silver hoop dangling from it, much like Atem's gold hoop. The white leather was accented with rainbow fur as well and Yugi could see the same intricate artistic pattern along the hem of his white leather shorts. Yugi blushed; they were not so much shorts as they were short shorts. Yugi was sure that from the back the shorts barely even covered his bottom. Instead of braces, like Atem, Yugi's arms were adorned in ribbons and two bracelets graced his right wrist. One hot pink and the other lime green.

Yugi gulped. The whole thing was a lot to take in. He brought his hand up to run it though his hair but came in contact with something sharp on his forehead. Wincing from the pain he then felt around more carefully. Something that felt like it was the shape of a cone was protruding from his head just behind the start of his hairline. What the! He looked to Atem "Please, do you have a mirror?"

Atem chuckled. Apparently he was finding Yugi's little exploration rather amusing. Yugi didn't care what kind of sick pleasure he got out of it; he had a thing on his forehead! Atem raised a finger and stroked the gold loop at his neck. The air between them seemed to crackle and condense into a reflecting surface. A mirror, in the form of a placid water surface, formed in front of Yugi. Yugi's jaw dropped as he saw himself. A small golden horn protruded just behind his bangs. The rest of his hair, which had been black with magenta tips, was now black with rainbow tips. His right ear was even piercing for it had two loops dangling from the high arch. He leaned forward to get a closer look at his eyes. What had been amethyst irises were now more of a blue violet in color. The water sprinkled away and Yugi found himself staring once more at Atem.

"What did you do to me?" He whispered. He wasn't exactly sure how to feel about it. A part of him worried that he would never be human again and yet another part of him was completely loving the whole fantasy. How many times was one captured, taken to a magical realm, and then seduced by a hot stud ram prince? Exactly.

Atem leaned forward and buried his nose in Yugi's neck, inhaling deeply "You smell of fresh blossoms and vanilla." He licked a trail up Yugi's neck "A truly wonderful scent, in my opinion."

Yugi groaned and offered more of his neck to that talented tongue. "You don't smell so bad yourself. If fact, your scent is driving me crazy." Scent? What was he saying? He could smell scents now? Yugi shook his head. It must be from of the change because nothing else made sense to him. "What am I exactly?"

"The spell is different depending on the person's soul." He nibbled on the small hoops in Yugi's ear. "What you become is a direct reflection of who you are. I knew you would be something pure," he whispered "but I didn't know you would become a unicorn." A hand smoothed under Yugi's shirt to toy with his nipple.

Yugi wanted more. Every single touch was like a fire burning over his skin. He moved himself so he wasn't straddling Atem's leg but rather his hips instead. He shamelessly ground his bottom against Atem's sex and lost himself in the feeling of it. Everything was just so wrong and forbidden. It made him feel dangerous and mysterious. "I take it unicorn boys are not a common species here?" Yugi said distractedly.

Atem moaned and grinned in approval "No. especially not ones that are so responsive and willing."

Yugi blushed but continued what he was doing "You feel too good. I can't help it." He licked his lips "Are you going to strip me?"

"No." Atem smirked "I like keeping the clothes on. It can provide excreta stimulation in the right positions."

A tentacle came around to stroke down Yugi's back and another went to stroke down his inner left thigh. "Are you going to use these things?" Yugi asked as he touched one with his fingertips. They felt malleable and warm, like clear jelly wrapped in plastic.

"Would you like me to?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. But I want to hear you say it."

Yugi smirked. "Yes, I want you to use them on me." He looked down at Atem. He was absolutely gorgeous. Yugi silently rejoiced that he had remained a virgin for so long because now he was going to have this man as his first. He leaned down and attempted to press his lips against Atem's but instead came in contact with two fingers. Yugi blinked and pulled back.

"No kissing." Atem said flatly. Yugi was going to ask why when those two fingers plunged into his mouth. "Suck." Atem ordered. Yugi obeyed without question. He closed his eyes and ran his tongue over the tips of his fingers and over his fingernails. They tasted faintly of white chocolate. Oh yeah, he remembered what happened before. The memory only made him want to suck the prince off again. His body was pulled forward and Yugi felt a tentacle push its way inside his shorts. He groaned loudly as he felt it twine and move over his bottom. It skimmed over the crease before pushing inside, finding what it sought with ease. He felt wetness being spread over his anus just before the tentacle pressed against him. Reflexively Yugi tightened and his eyes closed shut. The tentacle pushed harder, making Yugi only clench more.

A warm hand cupped his cheek "Shhh, little one. You have to push out."

"It hurts." Yugi whimpered. At his words the tentacle stopped its probing and changed tactics. Rather then trying to assault him it simply circled and rubbed against him. _"Oh, now that feels nice."_ Yugi mentally thought. When Atem's hand left his nipple Yugi looked down, ready to demand that the man put it back. He paused when he saw the pink bottle in the prince's hands. He popped open the cap and leaned upward, having to wrap his arms around Yugi in order to touch his bottom. The tentacle left and the man's wonderful finger replaced it. Yugi felt something hot and bubbly being poured on him.

"This should help, but only a little." Atem murmured as his index finger circled around Yugi. Again without warning he pressed and thrust inward. A slice of pain and then a wave of mind blowing heat followed. The tingling was a truly wonderful sensation and drown out the pain completely. He wiggled in Atem's grasp as the man added another finger then scissored them.

"Shouldn't you be going slower?" he received a sharp bite to his neck.

"I know what I am doing."

Atem used his other hand to insert two more fingers before stretching Yugi wide. Yugi's mind spun out of control. He did not know how long Atem continued the torturous finger play. All he did know is that when Atem extracted his fingers that tentacle returned and this time encountered no resistance when it probed. "Good boy." Atem whispered in his ear. "Now before we get to the really fun part, I need you to cum."

Yugi's eyes fluttered open. It was hard to think or even talk when the tentacle inside him was driving him nuts. "Me?"

"Yes, my little unicorn. I wish to taste you before I take you." Yugi trembled at the image his words brought to mind. He leaned back and pushed his hips forward. His erection was evident from the bulge and outline of the soft leather. Yugi thought the prince would just snap his fingers and the clothing would come undone, but instead he unbuttoned and slid down the zipper with his own hands. Encountering no underwear Yugi's sex bobbed free, fluid leaking from the tip.

Atem dropped his head, reached out with his tongue, and flicked the tip across the head. Fire erupted in Yugi's sensitive body and lanced downward in a lightning strike straight to the tip of his tail. "Shit!" Atem's palm closed around his erection as his tongue continued to do slow teasing swipes. Yugi cried out, caught between the blazing sensations of Atem's mouth and hand. God, if this was what it felt like now what would if feel like when he was inside him? Atem stroked upward, then down. Yugi's spine arched and he bucked helplessly into Atem's hand. Fire gathered at the base of his spine, and his testicles tightened with urgency. Another tentacle slid upward, to the bottom curve of Yugi's ass. Atem's gel-slicked thumbs pressed low, framing the very base of his penis, the tips brushing under his testicles.

"How does this feel, little one? Those moans of yours are exciting me very much." He massaged either side of the root of Yugi's shaft. Heat and erotic tension slammed up Yugi's spine and tightened in his gut. The tentacle pressed against something deep inside him. A spongy little nub, from what it felt like to Yugi. An almost-electric sock burned deep in Yugi's testicles and exploded all the way up his spine. His erection pulsed to a hardness he never even thought possible. Yugi gasped in a deep breath, and his hands clenched on Atem's shirt. "Cum." demanded Atem's gruff voice. Yugi screamed as his orgasm tore through him. His release spilt all over his stomach and Atem's abdominals.

Yugi had only a moment to recover before they were flipped over in the air with Yugi laying on his stomach, straddling one of the tentacle, while Atem pressed up behind him. Atem came up on his knees and leaned over Yugi's back, setting his hands to either side of his shoulders. His hard length brushed against the seam of Yugi's bottom. The tentacle that had been penetrating him left to slighter around his thigh and begin stroking his ultra sensitive sex. To Yugi's surprise, even though he had come, he was still hard. Atem pressed his long, hard, and hot sex against Yugi, spreading him opened. He placed a gentile nip on the back of Yugi's neck. He closed his left arm around Yugi's waist, pressing against his back while lifting his hips and bottom. He reached back with his right hand.

Yugi trembled, but he couldn't tell if it was fear or anticipation or both. The broad, hot head of Atem's sex nudged against him, then thrust. His anus spread, gave way, and then spread even more. Pain sizzled up his spine. Then once again the wave of euphoria came and took all traces of discomfort away. Whatever Atem had given him Yugi was beginning to like immensely. Atem tightened his arm around Yugi's waist, holding him where he was as he pulled out and surged back in. The long nails of his fingers dug into his hip. "Oh yes, you are quite the rare find." He purred "So wonderfully tight. You will bring me to completion very quickly."

Yugi panted for breath and was caught between pushing backward, onto Atem's shaft, or forward and into the jerking tentacle. He felt yet another tentacle slither into his shirt to flick and pinch his nipples. Dear god this was way too much for his body to handle. Atem forged deeper, the shaft spreading and filling him to the brim with every thrust. Yugi shuddered under the ruthless invasion, held tight in Atem's embrace. Yugi sucked in a deep breath, and all thought fled his mind but for the feel of ecstasy. Yugi pushed forward into the tentacle and then backward, impaling himself on Atem's cock. He vaguely heard Atem gasp but paid it no attention. The return of the glorious pressure drew a groan from him, but it wasn't nearly as good as when both Atem's hands firmly gasped his hips and he growled into Yugi's ear "You fucking little brat." Atem then slid out and slammed back into him with unrelenting hard thrusts. Yugi's mouth fell open. He screamed in delight as he tried to raise his rump higher to get a better angle.

Yugi thought he would be scared by Atem's words, but he wasn't. Somehow, he knew that the prince wasn't really angry. His mind blank under a wash of raw, carnal desperation, Yugi turned his head and managed to catch Atem's lips in a brief and gentle kiss. Atem's eyes went wide. Taking advantage of this Yugi angled his head more and managed to kiss him fully. Their eyes locked as their mouths opened, tasting one another. Atem's eyes darkened before they fluttered closed. He fell into the kiss and gave back just am much as Yugi was giving him. Yugi momentarily wondered why the prince had not wanted to kiss in the first place. He was really good at it.

His mouth felt hot. The longer they kissed it felt as if his gums were burning. When they parted Yugi experimentally ran along his teeth with his tongue. He stopped at his canines. They were longer and felt rather sharp. Yugi's back arched when he felt lips, then the points of rather long teeth, graze the straining cords of his throat. Yugi was overwhelmed with the desire to have Atem bite him. He made a sound halfway between a purr and a mewl as he offered his neck. In a flash those teeth sheathed themselves deep in his flesh. He felt trails of warm blood trickle down his skin. Yugi screamed louder then he ever had in his life. A hand came to cup over his mouth. Yugi's eyes narrowed on it and he bit down on one of the fingers. A drop of blood, small and almost indistinguishable, spread over his tongue and it felt as if every nerve in his body released at once.

Atem pulled Yugi upright, spreading his thighs wide across his lap. His hand cupped Yugi's testicles as the tentacle increased its pace. "Cum for me, little one." He whispered into his ears in that same dark alluring voice. Yugi threw his head back onto Atem's shoulder and howled. Climax exploded in a burst that seared up the back of his skull. Boiling-hot cum slammed from his balls into his penis and shot forth in a thick, spurting stream. His back arched with a pleasure so intense he couldn't bare it. Atem clutched Yugi's shaking body, bucking hard into him several more times before he thrust all the way to the hilt and stayed there as his body convulsed. Yugi felt the length inside him pulse. He could only imagine the thick streams of seed that were probably coating his every wall. He was well and truly fucked. He gasped for breath and heard Atem's own ragged breathing beside him. He turned his head and lifted Atem's chin with an unsteady hand. He looked into the princes' eyes before bringing their mouths together in another kiss.

Lips curved and teeth skimmed tentatively. He opened his mouth for Atem to explore with his tongue when a soft clink of a metallic sound stopped them. Blinking at one another the attempted to pull away to see what had happened but found they could not move more then a few inches from one another. Looking down Yugi could see out of his peripheral vision that Atem's gold hoop and his silver one had somehow locked together. But how could that be? They had been solid metal from what Yugi had seen. They hadn't had any clasps or hooks. Yugi frowned and then looked back to Atem. The prince wore the same look on his face that Yugi had worn when he had first arrived here.

"Atem?" Yugi asked softly.

Before he could say anything more a finger was pressed to his forehead "Sleep." Blackness closed around him like thick stage curtains around his mind and eyes.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi's mind slowly surfaced as sounds of someone screaming assaulted his ears. His eyes flickered open and he rolled onto his back. He winced and a long hiss left his mouth at the pain and dull ache all over his body. His eyes tried to focus on the ceiling above him. Ceiling? He blinked several times. The dark blue paint and glow in the dark stars told him exactly where he was. He leaned up and looked around the guest bedroom. He was back. But how? He looked to the window and saw that it was morning. He could even hear the birds chirping outside.

"My goodness Yuma what has got you so upset?" Yugi turned to look at the closed door. That was his grandfather's voice, and it sounded like he was coming down the hall toward the room. "Now explain to this old man again why you ran all over the city searching for me? And why wasn't Yugi with you?"

He heard Yuma's exasperated sigh "I've been **trying** to tell you! Yugi isn't here! He was taken away and eaten by a monster! We have to save him! Come on come on!"

Oh boy, this was not going to be good. He moved to try and stand and his eyes bulged when he saw that his feet were still hooves. He looked at the rest of his body. The clothes, the tail, the horn; everything was still there! Shit shit shit! Well at least he knew it wasn't a dream, but how was he going to explain this to his grandfather? Costume maybe? It might work. The door opened and his grandfather's tired eyes scanned the room before lowering and falling on him. "Yugi why are you on the ground?"

"I...was..." he glanced at the bed "checking under the bed for Yuma's monster." Yuma simply stared at him, his mouth opening and shutting like a fish out of water.

"And what is this nonsense I hear about you being taken by some demon?"

"Oh?" Yugi laughed and waved a hand dismissively "That was just me pulling a little prank. I pretended to fall and shut myself in the closet, acting like something had grabbed me." He got to his feet, wondering why they hadn't asked him about his particularly flamboyant costume. Oh well, might as well let the cat out of the bed "How do you two like my costume?"

Yuma and Grandpa shared a worried glance "What costume Yugi?"

Yugi balked "I one I am wearing!" for affect he swayed his tail, making the rainbow tip fly and dance in the air. Nothing. They just continued to stare at him as if he were crazy.

Then his grandfather's face broke out on a wide grin. "Oh! Are you saying your school uniform is your costume?" he frowned "I do not think you dressing as a student really qualifies as a costume." What the! They thought he was wearing his school uniform! Yugi looked down at himself. Maybe he was the only one that could see how he really was? But then, how?

Grandpa yawned "I'm going to bed you two. Had a long night and it seemed you did to." The old man turned and waved a hand as he left. Yuma stood there for a moment before he walked to the bed like a zombie and flopped down. Yugi would have asked if he was alright, if the kid had not passed out within the first few seconds. He sighed. Poor Yuma. He placed a cover over the boy and then headed back up to his room. He found out that with his new form taking the stairs had become a little more challenging. He managed to get to his computer and sat down in the chair. Still looking at his body in disbelief he ran his hands through his hair. What was he going to do? His eyes caught the text on the computer screen. Oh yeah, he had a paper due didn't he. He leaned forward, reading the last few sentences he had wrote.

_Witch trials, mass executions of free thinkers, genocide of animals seen as familiars to that of darkness; it is all linked. Fear drives we as humans to commit unspeakable acts that under normal circumstances we would never think possible for us to do. In an evolutionary sense, fear is vital. Fear as a threat detection and deflection system certainly seems to rank #1 in terms of importance._

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck. He supposed he might as well finish the paper. He couldn't think of anything else to do. Better to finish that which was normal before one started freaking out about the abnormal. What was he going to say next? Oh yeah, he was going to say something about Freud... Yugi paused as he thought for a moment. Before this whole experience he would have disagreed and counter argued the very quote he was about to use. Now he felt differently as he now understood both sides of the matter. Raising his hand to the keyboard he typed-

_Although Freud might have said that sex drive is more primary, I'm not so sure. Perhaps fear responses were actually first to develop evolutionarily and reproduction urges came about later. Yet sex, and its relation to love, seems way more advanced than fear. Then in a sense everything links back to fear. Though the ages we have seen man progress and degrees through life based on need and fear. Fear of death, fear of the unknown, even fear of the future. Yet in every case that there had been fear of the supernatural it has been unfounded. Mankind, at its core, thieves off fear and would not know how to function without it. _

Yugi clicked control S and then leaned back in his chair. A few hours ago he would have thought this a splendid paper. Now he regarded it as a load of tripe. He sighed deeply and leaned back his head, closing his eyes. His breathing was slow and rhythmic. He allowed himself to empty his mind a simply listen to the world around him. He could hear people talking outside, a birds wings flapping, and his grandfather snoring downstairs. A smile graced his lips. How blissfully unaware this world was. Perhaps it was the fact that he was already intently listening or it was his newly obtained inhuman abilities, but he could scene him. "It's rude to spy on people." Yugi said calmly.

He felt a breeze and then the blinds on his window snapped closed, leaving his room in darkness. The shadows coiled and morphed in front of him. The prince's face and body solidified out of the smoky wisps. His eyes flicked up and down Yugi's body "You have not changed back." It was more a statement then a question.

"Was I supposed to?"

"Yes." He rested his head on his right hand.

"You don't seem particularly upset about this."

"I am not." He replied.

"And why are you not?"

A blush graced the ram's cheeks "I find myself desiring no one else but you."

Yugi blinked "You want you fuck me again?"

The ram shook his head "No. I have come to..." he licked his lips. Yugi watched the prince with a curious expression. He was acting so differently than before.

"Does this have to do with that loop thing that happened?" Atem nodded. "What does it mean?"

Atem touched his gold loop "This is a protection disk. It conceals our appearance from humans in this world, allows us to travel between realms, and many more things that I will teach you in time." He paused "It is hard wired to our very mind, body, and soul. It knows us better then we ourselves do."

Yugi fingered his own silver loop "So these are magic?"

"Yes."

"Then what does it mean when then connect?"

Atem's eyes locked with his. His expression seemed tenderer that Yugi had ever seen it before. "It means we are bound together by the threads of time. Our souls are mates to one another; have been sense they were forced apart into two different beings."

"So you saying you and I are star-crossed lovers?" Yugi raised a brow.

Atem nodded. He moved off of Yugi's desk and came to stand before him, offering him his upward turned hand. "I have come to offer myself to you. My mate."

Yugi rose himself into a better sitting position "Offer yourself?"

"It is the way of the darkness." He smirked "Yes, even the most sinister creature must have a reason to exist. You are my mate, my one precious thing in all of my existence. I should have known from the moment you kissed me." He picked up Yugi's right hand and brought it to his lips "My body will crave no other but you. To you, what remains of my heart is forfeit."

"You are asking me to accept you... as my lifelong mate?"

"You are now a creature of the darkness, like me. Our lives will be limitless by human standards."

Yugi turned to look toward his window "Will I have to leave?"

"No, not until the humans of this world begin to realize you do not age. You have some time if you so wish."

"So I will eventually have to go with you?"

"Yes."

"Will I have to scare children?"

"You will be the consort of the Nightmare Prince. You will never have to lift a finger if you do not wish it."

Yugi looked back to Atem. The man had not once looked up to meet his gaze, yet he continued to hold and stroke Yugi's hand as if it were a priceless beautiful peace of porcelain. The way Yugi saw it, considering the irreversibility of his current physiology; he really didn't have much of an option. More then that, however, the thought of being with him did not sound terrifying or absurd to him. "I guess my little cousin was right." Yugi whispered. He moved forward and pushed Atem up against his computer. His hand went to the prince's crotch; where he could already feel the hot and hard length being restrained. "There really are things that go bump in the night."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_The End_

**A/N: **Crazy-Queen-of-Games-In-Secret and DragonGirl9897x2 requested a dark Blindshipping fic, which I was more then happily willing to agree to do. And after seeing the truly gorgeous artwork by Iprie- I knew exactly what had to be done. *waves magic wand* and ta-da! Dark, fantasy, mysterious, sexy, and some cute animal things thrown in just for flavor. Once again I find myself pushing the invisible line of what is accepted and not accepted in erotic back. Originally I had thought my previous fic _'Havn't met you yet'_ was going over the line with its bondage and mating behavior- yet so many readers enjoyed that fic and screamed for more. So literally I am at a loss as to what is "More more more!" and what is crossing the line? *shrugs* Oh well, I guess I'll just have to see if I ever get there because to me at least, erotica is kind of an open ended portal of insanity where anything can and should happen.

Hope you enjoyed the story and do not forget to review please!

Any lingering mistakes will be corrected shortly.


End file.
